Lexington's Chose
by Dragon Born's blood
Summary: The magickal forces want to give the gargoyles a chance in the world during the day.


I do not own anything other this story.

As the gargoyles awake, Elisa Maza smiles with content while leaning against the castle outer wall. "Hey guys," she said. Elisa walks to each member of the clan and hugs them as each of them when their own way. Goliath went into the castle and found a sapphire crescent with silver around it, that he knows that does not belong in the foyer. Goliath went to Xanatos to see if he dropped it.

"Ahh, Golaith," said Xanatos who was talking to Owen, "what brings you to my office?"

Goliath sighed and showed the jewel to Xanatos and Owen, "This. I found it in the foyer."

"That is a rare jewel," Xanatos said eyeing the sapphire, "but that is not my collection."

Owen cough and spoke up, "Actually, Goliath, that is the 'Jewel of the Moon' and it is from the collection of the Sovereigns." Owen walked over to Goliath and took the jewel from his hand. "The Sovereign is a being of energy that get reincarnated every few hundred years in a human form." Owen took the crescent over to the light and it glowed a blue aura. "It is the newest Sovereigns' item and it is for summon him into your presence." He took out of the light, then started to walk out of the room. " I was planning of teaching Little Alex about these beings in weeks but with this item here and now I have to do it now." Owen pause as he reach the doorway, "and Goliath, bring your clan to the top of the castle at midnight, he might of placed it there for you to find and might be wanting your to help in matter that he can not interfere with directly."

Goliath nodded and followed Owen out but went looking for his clan. He found Hudson watching TV with Bronx at his feet. Then Goliath found Broadway dancing with his daughter, Angela. He smiled then left them be as he went looking for the last two, Lexington and Brooklyn. Brooklyn was sitting on the edge of the courtyard admiring the moon's light on some of the plant-life. Goliath walked over to his second in command and place his hand on his shoulder and told him to be at the top of the castle no later then ten till midnight. Walking backing into the castle to find Lexington in the nursery with Alex and Owen.

"I just told Lexington about the jewel and just heading to my library for the spell," said Owen.

"So Lex, how this night going for you?" ask Goliath.

"Nothing really, just teaching Axel how to type." replied Lexington as Alex hunt and pick the letters to spell LEXINGTON by himself.

Goliath watch as Lex teaches the proper typing technique. But as the time reached eleven before he realized. Owen holding book under his arm with some strange magick symbols as Goliath was about tell Lexington to pick up Alex and start their way to the tallest tower. "Goliath, it is almost time," said Owen and Goliath nodded.

As they walk up to the top of the castle, the others started to gather. Each look as they were not sure what was about to happen, but kept it to themselves. Once at the tallest tower, Owen walked over to Lexington and took Alex into his arms. As Owen smiled, a silver mist spinned around him, his form dissolved to the form of Puck. "Now Alexander, we have a rare chance to summon a great power of the world tonight and tonight you will learn about the Sovereigns of the world." Puck place the Jewel of the Moon in the center of the tower open the book he had, and handed the book to the Alex, "Read this Alexander, and you will be please."

Young Alex took the book and read the passage aloud.

_"Light of the Blue Crescent Moon  
Glow brightly tonight  
On the tallest place I call  
The Sovereigns to my presence"_

As the Alex finish the chant, a powerful wind gusted and the Jewel of the Moon rose to meet with actual moon and bright beam of pale blue light flooded the floor of the tower. As the beam dissipates, five beings appeared. The center one looked at the other and they nodded, then disappeared. "I am the Grand Sovereign, guardian of the Gaia's balance of magick. I left the Jewel of the Moon for one of you to find so I may reward you, Clan of Manhattan, for keeping the balance of magick."

Goliath glared at the Sovereign as if he was Oberon or one of his children. "What is this 'reward'?" asked Goliath with causation.

The Sovereign smiled and answered, "To be human during the day." The whole clan was speechless, as was Puck. Each of them had dreams of what life would be like human for a day. Goliath even had reality bent for him for a while by Titania, but to be human and gargoyle was a curse, they all seen what it has done to Demona. It causes pain and strife for her. "And to Elisa Maza, who I see is not here, to be gargoyle at night at her will." This even shock the clan even more, Elisa was part of the clan ever since the awake above the clouds. "If the whole chan does not know about this, I will offer a trail period but only one of you can test it out."

"Can you give us time to discuss this together?" ask Goliath.

"Yes I will but I will be gone at sunrise and to never return if your have not answered," warned the Grand Sovereign. And they went down the stairway and entered the closest room to the top.

Once they were in the room and comfortable, Hunson spoke up. "Ey, lads and lass. This is not easy to decided on, is it Goliath?"

Goliath nodded and said, "This was not what I was expecting. Puck told me that he would need our help but this is something that I never thought would be possible."

Broadway was the next to speak up, "I think we so chose one person to take the test drive."

Everyone agreed and now trying to decide who it should be. Lexington stood up and said unsurly, "I think I should."


End file.
